Escapades
by Kayka-chan
Summary: Drabbles focusing on Jaime and Jeremy. Just because they need more love. Muwahaha!
1. The Talk

**Greetings!**

**I was suddenly struck by this idea while I was falling down some stairs after watching Cheaper by the Dozen.**

**Theme: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Description: This always was the worst part of the dating experience.**

* * *

The Talk

--

Jaime cleared her throat awkwardly and uncrossed her legs only to re-cross them again with the opposite leg.

Clay's soul-piercing stare didn't waver.

He sat across from her in a straight backed chair, looking very much the evil, rich, mastermind in old movies. Or like the Young Frankenstein, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Elena was running around in the background, chasing his children to and fro. Their delighted squeals the only noise aside from Jaime's awkward attempts at conversation.

She swallowed nervously and laboriously, her throat suddenly dry as sand paper.

Her eyes darted to the side and looked at Antonio and Nick, both sitting on the adjoining couch and looking at her with expressions similar to Clay's. The intensity of three very powerful male werewolf's stares had her gagging down her spit again and avoiding eye contact.

She reached down with a shaky hand and picked up the water glass, sipping quickly and noisily in the silence.

"So," Clay began, his voice seemingly friendly but had a dangerously ominous undertone to it. "You and Jeremy are going out tonight." He stated, leaning back in his chair. Jaime nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." She answered quickly. Clay squinted at her.

"Where do you plan on going?" Antonio inquired. Jaime shifted her attention over to him. She swallowed again.

"We were thinking about going to a local restaurant and then go for a quick little walk in the park." She explained, a small smile lighting her face as she imagined it. The date had been his idea. She was coming down to visit anyway and he figured that since they hadn't seen each other in a while that he should take her out for a night in the town.

Always the gentleman.

"Uh-huh. Jaime," Clay sighed in a troubled manner and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. "Do you want to have sex with Jeremy?"

Jaime sputtered, ignoring the fact that they already had had sex before, which Clay didn't know—whether it was due to convenient ignorance or if he honestly had no idea; she weren't sure—and spewed nonsense out of her mouth.

"I—well—he—what?"

Clay sighed again.

"I know exactly what all you horny middle-aged women think about. Sex, and, Jaime, just so you know," His voice dipped to a low growl. "If you break his heart I will not hesitate to break your neck."

Jaime laughed nervously, and somewhat psychotically, before she once again sipped her water. Elena took that chance to come walking in, panting and holding her two children under her arms. Kate kicked and writhed, protesting and giggling shrilly while Logan accepted his fate with grim sacrifice.

"Leave her alone, guys." Elena said, tossing her children onto the couch in between Antonio and Nick. "If she's horny that's good for her. I'm pretty sure that Jeremy is just as bad." She fiddled with Clay's hair and sat on one of the chair's arms. "Besides, Jeremy's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Three simultaneous snorts of disbelief begged to differ with her statement. Jaime tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and flicked imaginary lint off of her skirt. Kate slid off the couch with the sort of difficulty only small children can manage and ran over to Jaime, tripping over her own feet in her haste. She grabbed onto Jaime's skirt and hauled herself up and looked up at her.

"Are you and Grandpa going on a date?" She asked, lisping slightly due to the fact she was missing one of her front teeth.

"I hope so." Jaime answered, smiling kindly. Kate made a face, like she couldn't figure out if she liked this or not. She opened her mouth to say something until she stopped abruptly and whipped her head towards the stairs. Jaime followed her gaze and saw that Jeremy was making his way down stairs. Clay merely gave a quick glance his way before returning his glare back to Jaime's face.

Jeremy, the perceptive man he is, took in the tension and the desperate look on Jaime's face and descended the stairs faster than he had before, taking her arm and leading her towards the door unfalteringly. They were trailed by the rest of the Pack and the group stopped at the door.

"Have him home by twelve." Clay warned. Nick cracked his knuckles. Jaime did that laugh again and Jeremy pulled her out the door and said his goodnights to his family.

On the car ride over to the restraint, Jaime explained to a curious Jeremy what was going on before he had arrived. She could tell that what Clay did had both irritated and amused Jeremy.

And, just to spite Clay;

Jeremy, not only had sex with Jaime, but three times, each in a public area, and came home at twelve o' _one_.

* * *

**Jeremy's such a rebel.**

**Review please! Ideas or prompts are welcome!**


	2. Ink

**I'm back. (Fast, right?) **

**I'm just now breaking out of a bit of a writers block sort of a thing and I have so many freaking ideas it's almost depressing. I'm probably going to update every single one of the stories I'm working on over the course of the next three days.**

**Theme: Another Humor thing (though I don't know if it's as funny as I intended...)**

**Rating: T**

**Description: Every girl's gotta get a tattoo at least once.**

* * *

Ink

--

"No way." Elena states firmly, her lips drawn taunt into a disbelieving line as her left eyebrow cocks itself up into her hair. Savannah roars into more peals of laughter and Jaime settles for her own laugh attack. Paige simply nods and cranks her body around to point to a spot right above her right hip.

"Way. Right here." She taps the place she's pointing out. Elena leans back in her seat and shakes her head again.

"No way in _hell_." Elena repeats, slamming her hand down on the café table and rattling the coffee and tea cups on it. Jaime grabs at hers before it gets knocked off and holds it to her chest protectively. Savannah struggled to breathe as tears ran down her face and her laughs became wheezy. The people in the café all look over at them oddly.

Paige made an exasperated noise and sipped her tea before she turned her attention back to the irate and disbelieving werewolf. "Why is it so hard to believe that I have a tattoo? Really now, do I not look like the type of person that would get one or something?" She asked, probably rhetorically, but got an answering chorus of something like this;

"Yes."

"You have _no_ idea."

"Paige, you wear old lady dresses for God's sake."

Paige simply blinked at them and turned to glare at Savannah. "I do not wear old lady dresses. It's a sun dress." She sniffed, gesturing her hand up and down her expanse the way a model presents a shiny new car. Elena snorted into her coffee.

"Puh-leese. You're just using that as an excuse so that you can't hike up your skirt and show this so called 'Tattoo'" She brought up her hands and made air quotes as she said that, "That we still have no proof exists." Jaime laughed outright at this, once again joining Savannah.

"I'm pretty sure if she wanted to show us her 'tattoo' she would not hesitate to hike up her skirt and show it to us." Jaime chimed in, also putting air quotes around the word tattoo. Elena snorted and Paige smiled.

"No, Jaime that's you." She informed the necromancer. Jaime cocked her head to the side and pretended to think. These people knew her too well.

"And, so it is." Jaime responded before looking down at her present attire. "Though, there isn't a very far hike to go up." Savannah was finally beginning to calm down enough to be able to breathe again. She took a shuddering breath and turned to her foster mom.

"Seriously though, Paige," She started, sitting up and slouching back in her chair. "I didn't think you would have one."

"Join the club." Elena grumbled as she looked around the table at the other three girls. "Who else has a 'tattoo'" finger quotes, "They aren't telling us about?" she turned her suddenly shifty eyes around the table and onto Savannah. "Do _you_ have one?" Paige choked on her tea.

"Lord, no!" Paige protested loudly as she placed her tea cup back on its tiny little plate with a clinking noise and looked over at Savannah as if to say You-better-not-have-a-tattoo-because-you're-not-eighteen-yet-and-I-have-no-recelection-of-ever-giving-permission-for-one. Savannah avoided eye contact with the witch and shook her head _no_.

"I did see this really kick-ass design when I walked past a parlor before and I really wanted to get it but I was only sixteen and they probably wouldn't have even let me through the front door." She grumbled sulkily. Paige let out a soft relieved sigh. Jaime smiled. Elena turned on her next.

"What about you? Wait, why am I asking; of _course_ you have a tattoo." Elena stated with a roll of her eyes and a sip of her coffee. Jaime smirked.

"Am I that predictable?" She asked, throwing a dash of mock incredulity into her tone. Elena groaned and Paige joined in the eye rolling while Savannah snickered.

"How many do you have?" Paige asked thoughtfully, looking up and down Jaime's body as if trying to see it through the skimpy clothing. Jaime grinned and crossed her legs.

"Two. One on my back." She cranked around and looked over her shoulder as she tapped the lower half of her left shoulder blade. "It's a bit of a big one though." She added, circling the area it approximately took up with her freshly manicured fingernail. "And the second one is here." She lifted up her leg and showed them the one she got of the rune. Elena blinked and squinted at it.

"This looks like those runes that Jeremy's always drawing." She said after she got a better look at it. Jaime smiled mischievously and sipped some coffee.

"Does it?" She answered innocently. Elena opened her mouth like she wanted to further pursue the subject, but thought better of it and shook her head. It was quiet for a spell—quite a feat for the group of women there, before Paige piped up with the question that everyone was wondering.

"What about you?"

Elena looked up sharply and seemed insulted by the very idea of a tattoo.

"No." She growled, then cleared her throat and eased back. "It's part of my wolf-ness. It's in my instincts to avoid pain and anything that comes with it. If I tried to get a tattoo, I'd probably end up killing the artist." Savannah giggled and Paige looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified. Elena opened her mouth again before snapping it shut and cocking her head towards the entrance. She sniffed and sighed. "The men are here."

Paige blinked and stood, trying to see through the window. "All of them?"

"Yes. They seem to have banded together in the common goal to capture their women and drag them back to the cave by their hair." Elena remarked dryly before walking up to the window and leaning between a cute teenage couple and violently flipping Clay off. She paused as he retaliated before leaning back and chuckling darkly. "Or maybe that's just my man. Lucas looks suitably guilty."

Paige smiled dreamily. Savannah made gagging noises and pantomimed throwing up into her coffee cup. Jaime downed the rest of her coffee in one fell swoop and wondered if Jeremy had tagged along. She dug into her little purse and left a generous tip for the poor waiter and followed her pals out of the store.

As she walked out she had to close her eyes at the sudden brightness of the sun reflecting off of the nearly white sidewalk. Before she had even opened her eyes, she had run smack-dab into a solid and dependable chest that she knew so well. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly.

Jeremy looked down at her and the corners of his lips twitched slightly, a lock of his dark hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it back impatiently. His face was smooth and probably freshly shaved judging by the nearly invisible smell of aftershave.

"Hello." She greeted him, somewhat dreamily as she still snapped out of the shock of seeing so much of him so early.

"Hello." He returned. In the background Clay and Elena had began to storm off in the direction of Clay's truck while arguing loudly over something again. Lucas, Paige and Savannah not far behind. Jeremy turned to see what she was watching and, when he saw that they were leaving, began to pull her towards his car.

"Thank you." She said after they had gotten in and were driving to Stonehaven. Jeremy nodded and looked over at her.

"Did you have fun?" He asked politely. Jaime smiled.

"Yes I did. We just sat, drank coffee and talked, though, so it wasn't like we were doing anything too terribly scandalous." She said, crossing her legs and flicking the hem of her skirt back down as it started to creep up.

"What about?"

Jaime shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing much. Just comparing our ink."

* * *

**You know it happened.**

**Reveiw please! (still open to ideas and prompts!)**


	3. Ends May Meet

**I'm back again!**

**The words for this one flowed surprisingly quickly. I've always found it somewhat ironic that the two best genres I write are Humor and Angst (Duuude!) Thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

**Theme: Sad/Angst**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: What could she do?**

* * *

Ends May Meet

--

He was here again.

It seemed he was here more often than not. Definitely more than anyone else. He visited almost religiously whereas the others came once a year. She didn't understand why, though, because he never talked to her. He just came over, stood there looking, then leaving fifteen minutes later. She figured that they were a push from his wolf instincts.

Not that she didn't enjoy his visits, she loved them actually, but they hurt. They were painful to know that he still wanted to see her and sometimes she couldn't help but blame him.

It wasn't his fault though. It never had been. It had been out of his hands from the beginning, but she blamed him for getting her hopes up that it would never happen. They snapped back painfully and with retribution when she finally did, when she finally lost it like her Nan. Her first reaction was to blame him for it.

And she had.

Loudly and in his face, crying hysterically and babbling the whole time.

He just stood there, his face a little harder and more unfeeling than usual before Clay knocked her out.

That was the last time she saw him for a while until his visits started, but by then she was too far out of reach for him.

So there he stands, motionless aside from his blinking and breathing.

Jaime watches him and he looks at the ground. Neither speaks.

A cold wind blows through the trees and pushes his hair back away from his face. He gives no sign of the discomfort aside from hunching over a bit more and shoving his hands further into his pockets. Jaime sighs.

"Hello, Jeremy." She says. He doesn't answer, but, then again, he never does. He can't, after all.

It's still quiet aside from the rustling of the cold wind through the fallen autumn leaves, eerie and uncomfortable but, on the whole, unnoticed. Suddenly, he makes a grunting noise and Jaime looks up at him quickly.

"You… this shouldn't have happened to you." He mumbled. His face betrayed no emotion but his eyes held a pain so heart-breaking that Jaime wished she could cry for him. "Why did you… you should _be_ here." For a moment she wondered why he was talking so quietly before she realized that one or two members of the Pack were probably not that far away.

"I _am _here, Jer." She said; standing and moving in front of him. He didn't look up. She sighed again and reached up her hand to stroke his cheek but it passed through.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, his eyes still the only thing affected. Jaime groaned and sat back down on her gravestone.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the moment." She knew her answer would fall on deaf ears but that didn't stop her. She had been beginning to ask herself that more and more. Why _had_ she killed herself?

She looked down at the gaping slits in her wrists, no blood able to come out now that she was a ghost, and wondered. It had been the only way out. Out of her insanity.

She had sworn she wouldn't end up like her Nan, and, when she did, she just couldn't take it and killed herself. She had been a ghost ever since. She had seen the reactions; she had seen that Elena had found her, that every single one of her friends had attended her funeral aside from Jeremy who had stood off to the side under a tree and watched her be buried.

Jeremy gave a small shiver as another, stronger, gust of wind blew in his face. Jaime wished she could wrap her arms around him and give him some heat, but she couldn't because she wasn't there—not really.

She stood there staring into his eyes as he stared at the earth where she was buried.

As he turned to go, she turned to sit back down on her headstone and wish; wish that she could do more than just sit there and watch him fall apart.

* * *

**-Sigh- I hope I conveyed their emotions well enough...**

**Review please!**

**(I am still open to ideas and/or prompts!)**


	4. Running Part I

**Duuh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duuuuh!**

**Dude, I'm back. **

**Enjoy!**

**Theme: Suspense**

**Rating: T**

**Description: You're never supposed to run from wild animals because it makes them want to chase you. Stupid Animal Planet.**

* * *

Running

--

Jaime knew that one of the very first rules to obey when staring a wild animal down the face is not to run. Though, she's pretty sure that the people who wrote that were never nose-to-snout with a wolf the size of an Irish wolfhound. So, of course, the first thing she thought was;

Skrew the rules, I'm running!

And she did. She scuttled backwards before scrambling up to her feet, slipping more than once on the wet leaves trying to get traction on her bare feet, and ran off into the forest. This was, admittedly, _not _the smartest thing to do. She could hear the excited breathing of the wolf that was chasing her and wildly wished she had a place to hide. Her eyes darted around wildly and she swerved quickly, skidding slightly as she turned sharply.

She quickly regained her footing and turned her head around to check and see if she was still being pursued. She realized that she was not and let out a breath of relief until she heard the wolf take up a howl that had goose bumps rising up on her arms. She whipped her head back around and smacked it into a branch that snapped against her cheek and caught in her hair.

She made a pained mewling sound and yanked at her hair. The branch snapped and she kept running. The cadence of her breathing was at a wheezy speed and she spun around again at a noise and saw the wolf. He had hopped down from where ever he had been before and was once again hot on her heels and quickly gaining on her.

She made a whimpering noise and turned back around, running as hard and fast as she could for the cover of some particularly thick trees. Behind her, she could practically feel the breath of the wolf on her back and she pushed her legs to go faster. She stepped on a stick and it stabbed itself into her foot. She let out a yelp and went down, tumbling head over heels down a hill and smashing into a tree. The wolf let out a jubilant howl and raced down the hill after her.

She gasped and tried to pull herself back up to her feet, only to have a sharp, throbbing pain in her foot crumple her back to the ground. She seriously contemplated crawling away but what little pride she had left ordered her to accept her death with some semblance of grace.

Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't going to put up a fight.

She winced as she yanked the stick out of her foot and held it in her hand just as the wolf barreled at her with his mouth wide open, sharp white teeth gleaming in the sparse light. He leapt at her, obviously intent with clamping down on her throat, but she screamed and ducked to the side and he gnawed into her thigh. She let out another scream, this one of pain, as his sharp canines dug in and ripped through muscle, skin, and fat. There were black rings around her vision and she felt nauseous to know that the seemingly black substance leaking out around his mouth was her _blood_.

She grit her teeth and shoved the stick into the wolf's eye as hard as she could and ignored the disgusting popping noise along with the fluid that spurted onto her hand when she did this. His teeth drew out of her leg as he roared in pain and backed up quickly, shaking his head back in forth and making snuffing noises.

When the stick fell out he shook his head a few more times before turning to snarl at her, enraged, his one good eye holding a slightly mad tint to it. He growled again and advanced on her. Jaime braced herself for death and glared defiantly at the animal before he suddenly flew sideways and howled in pain.

She blinked in surprise and looked back over at her previous attacker. She saw what looked like the wolf fighting with… nothing. Or, it did, until the moon poked through the clouds and she saw the gleam of a second pair of teeth and eyes that were as dark as the surrounding fur.

The new comer was more enraged than the first wolf was. He growled louder than she had ever heard and was tearing relentlessly into his opponent. Jaime closed her eyes as she became dizzy and looked down at her leg. She gasped and quickly tried to staunch the flow of blood. Her hands shook and she couldn't seem to see straight.

Her world tilted as she fell backwards and black consumed her. She felt like she was swirling, almost like the time she had gone down that water-slide-toilet-bowl-thing. She could almost hear, but not, and she could feel barely anything. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but it felt like forever and never condensed in the span of three seconds. Then she felt cool, rough hands touching her face; cupping her cheeks and tilting her head up.

"_Jaime?"_

She heard him.

She could hear him, but she couldn't work up the energy to open her eyes and look. She felt tired.

Very, very… tired.

"_Jaime."_ He said, firmer this time—not a request or a question but a demand that she open her eyes and look at him—as he gave her head a light shake. She sighed and figured it was the Alpha in him. She lugged open her eyes and gazing up at him through her blurry vision. After blinking a few times, his face actually came into focus.

He had blood all over him, but she knew it wasn't his own. His mouth was set in a firm and worried line while his eyes flicked over her nervously. The thumb from one of the hands holding her face started to slowly stroke her cheek and she leaned into it.

"_Jaime you idiot."_ He growled at her, heaving a sigh of relief as he carefully crushed her to his bare chest in a desperate hug. _"You're never supposed to run."_

Well, now she was going to have to kill him when she was able to stand up.

* * *

**Whew!**

**Review?**

**(Prompts and Ideas STILL welcome!)**


	5. Portrait

**Dudeeeee, I'm back!**

**Alrighty, I had someone by the name of silver99 ask my an annonymous question and I am now going to answer it: None of the chapters of this story are in anyway related aside from the obvious fact as to who they are about. If they're going to be related, I shall put a (part I) or something in the title so that you know that it is not the last you will see of this senario. I hope that that helped! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Theme: General**

**Rating: T+**

**Description: He _did_ promise her a picture...**

* * *

Portrait

--

"Oh, _Jeremy_…" Jaime mumbled in awe. He looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"You like it then?" He asked quietly. Jaime nodded vigorously.

"It's beautiful." She informed him, leaning over him to get a better look at it. He shifted to the left so that she had better access.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and, when Jaime looked at him, he genuinely looked it. She smiled to him again and got one last look at it.

"Are you sure it's not for sale?" She asked as she turned and slipped her arms under his and gave him a hug. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and inhaled his comforting smell. When she spoke again it was a lazy and content sound. "Because, I have a perfect spot for it at my house…" He chuckled and his chest moved and the sound vibrated through her cheek.

"No. This is going up with all my other ones." He told her. Her eyes shot open and she inhaled.

He was going to hang her picture up with the pictures of the Pack. With the pictures of the people he loved the most in the world. She was unbelievably flattered and overjoyed by his statement and she had the most ridiculous idea that she might just cry.

Instead, she moved one of her hands up to behind his neck and yanked his face down to hers. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

In fact, he responded with such zeal that he lifted her off the floor and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He worked his tongue around hers and slid one of his hands up the back of her shirt. He withdrew from her mouth and slid down to her collar bone; biting slightly and dragging his teeth over her skin, applying pressure but not breaking skin.

She felt wonderful yet somewhat pathetic at the same time.

It was hard to imagine that three minutes ago they were talking about her picture.

And at the rate that they were going it would be any minute now and her expensive pants would be in shreds and she would be getting the best fuck she had in weeks—

In the hallway something fell and crashed to the ground, nearly over shadowing the hollering of Kate as she ran by yelling at the top of her lungs. The both froze and simultaneously looked over at the door way guiltily. He put her down and she walked away, trying to steady her breath and fix her appearance at the same time. She tried not to seem too disappointed.

"Right, well," Jaime started, trying to sound somewhat composed and business like. She stopped as she tried to remember what they had been talking about. "You're absolutely positive that I cannot have this?" She wasn't really trying, though. Not now that she knew where it was going. He cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

"This portrait is not for sale."


	6. The Truth About Jeremy

**I LIIIIVE!!**

**Theme: Random**

**Rating: K**

**Description: 15 Truths about Jeremy.**

* * *

The Truth About Jeremy

--

1. Wolves were never his favorite animal. He knows people probably assume that, seeing as he _is_ one, but his favorite animals were always birds.

2. There is a part of him that will always hate his father. This part of him is resentful for all the times he tried to make him as proud as he could but Malcolm just ignored him and fawned over Clay; for all the times he disposed of the carnage his father left. That same part can't help but love him, too.

3. Sometimes, he is jealous of Clay. He is deeply ashamed of this.

4. He can't dance worth crap and he doesn't plan on embarrassing himself no matter how much Jaime wants to go to the Cortez Corp. Ball with her.

5. He is, however, fond of Carnival games. And he's _good_ at them.

6. He let Kate put him in a dress, heals and make up one night while he babysat. He never did it again because he found out that Elena's pumps aren't very comfortable.

7. The dress was, though.

8. One time, he had a dream that he died. It was three years into the future and it was winter. Everything looked cold and sad. The worst part was; when he saw his friends and family… They hadn't even missed him.

9. He hates the cage. He hates the memories associated with it, and he hates that he can't get rid of it because he never knows when he might need it again.

10. He really, truly, cares for Jaime. And he's scared of the day when she forgets that.

11. One time, he killed a man just because he wanted to. He admits that it was thrilling and far better than chasing a deer.

Then he went to the funeral and saw the man's children and wife crying. He had a bad taste in his mouth for the rest of the day and hasn't killed anyone just for the hell of it ever since.

12. He cheats at Monopoly, but, in his defense, the Pack needs to get better at counting their money.

13. He dislikes broccoli with a passion.

14. His hair is his favorite part about him and he makes sure to take good care of it.

15. The proudest moment of his life was when he watched Clay teach his children how to walk.


	7. The Truth About Jaime

**Hello, and welcome to the show! Please turn off all cell phones and pagers. Keep your shoes, pants, and shirts on. No throwing popcorn at the animals, please, and...**

**ENJOY!!**

**Theme: Random (Again)**

**Rating: K**

**Description: 15 truths about Jaime**

* * *

The Truth About Jaime

--

1. The first thing she remembers thinking after she found out that she was necromancer was that she thought it was going to be awesome and that she could help a whole bunch of lost souls. Now she just feels like crying every time she sees another one.

2. She can sing rather well, if she does say so herself.

3. When she visited her mom to tell her that Jeremy was her boyfriend and that it was looking serious, all her mother did was sniff and ask her if she thought that would get her anywhere in life. Jaime felt like crap inside but smiled and told her the truth: "Yes."

4. She had tried to see a psychiatrist once, just to see if it would help her with the whole seeing ghosts thing.

5. She hates psychiatrists.

6. She found out that Jeremy cheats at Monopoly and she can't figure out why everyone, including him but his was a little guiltier than everyone else's, looked so surprised when she accused him. He was really obvious at it.

7. Her favorite movie of all time is The Wizard of Oz. Or, at least, it was, until she noticed that there was a shadow of a girl hanging herself in one of the panels.

8. More than once, she's noticed that she's slowly starting to lose her mind. Jeremy seems to notice that something's off with her, also, but whenever he asks she just smiles and tells him that it's okay.

9. Her Nan terrifies her.

10. October seventh is her favorite day of the year. (She refuses to comment if it has anything to do with the fact that it is the day that she first saw Lucas make a fool of himself or not.)

11. She thinks her laugh sounds like a hyperventilating goat.

12. She taught Savannah how to drive after both Lucas and Paige had given up hope on her. Now she knows why.

's rather superstitious.

14. She can't figure out why that fanfiction that she had written about her and its accompanying art suddenly disappeared from the internet.

15. She also can't tell if it's because she had shown it to Jeremy or not—he claims no involvement, but Clay and Adam get awfully giggly whenever the topic arises.

* * *

**Enjoyable?**

**Review please!**


	8. Running Part II

**Hey, I finally got around to another chapter! (Imagine that...)**

**Theme: Suspense**

**Rating: T**

**Description: This is basically Running (Part I), only from Jeremy's point of view.**

* * *

Running (Part 2)

--

"You're positive." It was not as much of a question as a reluctance to grasp onto this. Clay nodded again and Jeremy sighed quietly and grimaced inwardly.

"We could chase him out of the territory before he gets a hold of any humans." Clay said, pressing on. Jeremy shook his head.

"It would be more humane to kill him." Jeremy insisted, "Especially since we don't know what is causing his madness." Clay nodded once and his mouth narrowed into a thin line.

"He's probably rabid." Clay mumbled to himself.

"If he is, then kill him for sure." Jeremy turned to look at Clay and let the unspoken; _and be quick about it_, hang in the air. Clay nodded once. "Take Nick with you." Jeremy finished and turned back around to look out the window. The floor creaked as Clay left, otherwise silently, and left Jeremy to his musings.

There was something vaguely poetic about this. It was probably the first thing that he's ever actually had to worry about that did not involve some rouge member of the Supernatural community and it's a wild, rabid wolf. The only thing that would be any more ironic would be if a squirrel had attacked Clay.

The Grandfather Clock, which they had recently drug out of storage, chimed that it was eight o'clock and Jeremy turned and began to walk down to his car. He had let Jaime loose on the town for a small night of socializing with Paige, who had phoned a half an hour ago to inform him that she was leaving Jaime alone and that Jaime was still keen on staying to finish her drink, also that he should pick her up at eight.

He drove there, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement near the trees that surrounded the road, so as not to smash into one of his Pack or a stray deer. He made it to the bar without any animal-related accidents and stepped out of his car, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air into his lungs.

Instead what he got was a nose-full of blood scent. Not just any random blood of a person who had accidentally cut their finger on some glass or had suddenly gotten a bloody nose, this was _Jaime's_ blood. Jaime's blood mixed with the scent of a wolf. Not a werewolf, just a wolf.

Immediately, Jeremy crouched down where the scent was strongest and took in which way they were headed. His ears could pick up the distant sounds of someone running though the forest. A quick taste of the wind proved that it was, indeed, Jaime.

He growled, and it slipped through his teeth before he had the presence of mind to stop it. He could already feel his body beginning the Change and, once he stumbled to a somewhat secluded area and removed the clothes off his person, he welcomed it.

He wasn't sure if it happened faster because of the panic that he was in or because he was too distracted to actually take the time to notice what was happening to him. He finished up and, after getting a good balance on his feet, took off at a full out run.

He followed their scents and could feel himself closing in. The wolf howled in triumph and Jeremy lowered his head, snarling shortly as his feet smashed down onto the leaves with a renewed sort of vigor.

He rounded a corner, skidding as he did so, but quickly regaining his balance and bolted down a hill. He looked behind himself to see if he had missed something.

She screamed.

He whipped his head back around and perked his ears forward. He saw the wolf launch himself at Jaime and snap his teeth into her leg. She let out another screech and stabbed something into the wolf's eye. He backed off with a yelp of pain. She looked at the wolf, her eyes wide a dark with fear; she made a sort of scuttle backwards but didn't get very far at all. The wolf shook his head one last time and then growled at her again, this one such a pure fury that even Jeremy was somewhat taken aback.

That feeling was quickly replaced by outrage that he _dared_ to do this to her; to harm her, and to attempt such an attack upon her person. His world narrowed down to a tunnel and the rabid wolf was the center of it. He lowered his head and turned sharply so as to come at his opponent from the side and push him away from Jaime.

He barreled head first into the side of the wolf and latched his teeth into the fur on his back and yanked. The wolf let out a yelp of pain and fear. The part of him that hadn't yet become completely consumed by his rage was wise enough to remind him not to let the animal bite him. So he didn't.

He didn't give the beast a chance to even touch him with his teeth and he tore into him. The wolf was snarling defiantly and quite madly. Jeremy growled louder with distaste and ripped his throat open. Blood gushed over his teeth and into his mouth, coating the fur around his mouth with the tainted blood. Jeremy spat out the wolf as it made gurgling noises. He stood over him with his teeth pulled back from his gums to show off sharp canines and his fur bristling; his ears perked forward.

He left him and looked over at Jaime who was now laying on the ground unconscious. All of his animalistic rage exploded and he began to change back where he was. As soon as it was done, he quickly walked over to where she lay and laid her in his lap, her head in between his hands.

She moved pathetically.

He breathed in relief.

"Jaime?" He said gently. Her eyelids flickered but didn't lift. She was pale and the longer he held her the colder she got. A brief bout of panic seized him. She had to stay awake.

"Jaime." He demanded, firmly this time, using his tone of voice that he did whenever one of the Pack was stepping out of line, and shook her head gently. She shifted again and opened her eyes drearily with a sigh. She blinked heavily and slowly up at him as she brought his face into focus. Then her face broke into a dreamy smile that he didn't think she even knew she made. Just the sight of it was enough to have his heart leap into his throat and to have him crushing her to his chest in a deathly hug.

"Jaime you idiot." He growled half-heartedly at her. "You're never supposed to run."

* * *

**Was it good? Review please!**

**(Ideas and Prompts, people!)**


	9. Polipi Veraci All'aglio

**Okay, I hereby dedicate this chapter to an annonymous reviewer who signed as Dreamer and suggested loads of prompts that will keep me very busy and fill this story with plenty of chapters. The name of the chapter is also the name of the dish that Jeremy and Jaime have been served. It translates, roughly, to Octopus with Garlic. Now, on that note...**

**LET THEM EAT OCTOPUS!**

**Theme: Humor/general**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: God, octopus is _nasty_...**

* * *

Polipi Veraci All'aglio

--

"Is this… octopus?" Jaime asked incredulously as she looked at her meal with wide eyes and a slightly disgusted expression. Jeremy, who sat to the left of her, nodded, his nose wrinkled up.

"More than one, I assume." He said, pointing out the fact that around the main octopus there was a bunch of little baby octopus legs placed strategically. Jaime attempted to cover her gag with a cough. Jeremy pat her on the back consolingly and tried to discretely push the bowl of octopus away from him. At the other end of the table, Benicio rested in his bombardment of Lucas to glance over at the pair.

"Do you not like the food?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at them. Jaime blushed in response to being on the receiving end of so many unwanted eyes and Jeremy just cleared his throat.

"No, it's fine." Jaime said quickly, trying to cover up and avoid insulting the chef. Without thinking, she grabbed her fork, stabbed it into the flesh, and stuck it in her mouth. She put up a mock smile and chewed enthusiastically for a few bites, while everyone else went back to their own dishes.

Jaime's mouth was a parade of nasty.

She had never eaten octopus before, so she didn't know if it was supposed to be chewy and slippery. It tasted a lot like rubber with a lot of garlic slathered on top, and the _smell_ was just… _Uhg_— gag worthy!

Her chewing slowed and she felt her eyes starting to water. She quickly grabbed her napkin and, placing it to her mouth while she turned to face the wall, spit any of the food she had in her mouth out into it. Jeremy pat her back comfortingly and let out a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"You okay?" He asked, getting close enough to her ear that his breath warmed her. She turned her watery eyes on him and wiped around her mouth.

"I _hate_ Italian."

* * *

**It really is like that. Or, the octopus I had anyway...**

**Review please!**


	10. Ailurophobia

**Woooooohooooooooo!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lady Clark-Weasley of Books who requested that Jeremy get possessive. I just added a bit of a comedy spin to it. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Theme: Humor**

**Rating: T+**

******Description: Jeremy's jealous of an unwanted guest...**

* * *

Ailurophobia

--

Jaime shifted around under the covers, her eyes still closed, and groped blindly for Jeremy. Her fingers came in contact with the skin of his arm and she smiled as she grabbed onto it better and pulled herself over so that she was snuggled up against him. Even though she couldn't see him, she could almost feel his slight smile as he gently moved her away from his arm so that he could wrap it around her and pull her close again.

She sighed happily and snuggled her face against his naked chest before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"So, I'm guessing I'm forgiven?" She asked teasingly. Jeremy looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. Jaime's jaw dropped and she sat up quickly, the covers falling off of her to reveal her naked torso. "I'm _not_?" She practically shouted. "But… but we just had one hell of a make-up sex session! How can I not be forgiven?" She motioned to the fact that they were both naked and in a bed before cocking her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Jeremy slowly pulled himself up onto his elbows and looked at her.

"Because what you said was an unforgivable offense." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Even if the sex was, pardon my language, fucking awesome." Jaime smiled a bit at that and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know. I'm just that good." She scowled again as she pulled the topic back to what she had been originally going for. "But, honestly Jeremy. We're both adults and we handled this like adults. I don't see why it can't just be forgiven and forgotten."

"Do you not understand what the word 'unforgivable' means?" Jeremy responded crisply, if not a tad childishly. Jaime hmphed and scowled off into space.

"You're probably just jealous…" She grumbled. Jeremy sprung up into a ridged sitting position and looked at her with an emotionless face.

"I'm not jealous." He replied evenly. Jaime, sensing a weak spot, pressed on it.

"You are. I can tell."

"Why should I be?"

"I'm not sure yet, but you're jealous nonetheless." Jaime pressed diligently. Jeremy opened his mouth like he was sure he was going to respond to that, but closed his lips tightly and shook his head before heaving a sigh and sliding out of the bed. Jaime ignored his awfully cute butt as he wandered around the room looking for his clothes, and kept drilling him. "Of course, why you would be jealous of him is completely beyond me, plus, he's not going to be here forever. Eventually my aunt will come back and get him."

Jeremy stiffed at the mention of his "rival" and turned to look at her laboriously. "I'm not jealous." He repeated snippily before bending over and pulling on his pants. Jaime smiled cattily and brushed her finely manicured nail across her plump lips.

"No…" She said, drawing the "ooooo" part of the word out— just because she knew that annoyed him— while standing up and walking up behind him. "You're not jealous, then." She inched closer to him and let her warm breath tickle the back of his neck. He started to slow down in the zipping up of his pants, looking over his shoulder at her.

"You're just…" she continued, placing her nails at the tail of his spine and standing up on tip-toes so that her lips were brushing against his ear. "Covetous." She hissed and with that word, drew said nails up his back quickly so that goose bumps erupted all over his skin and he shuddered, hopping away from her indignantly.

"Jaime," he sighed in a troubled way, as he pulled over a chair from the corner and stood on it so that he could get his shirt untangled from the fan. "Grow up." He told her grouchily. Jaime gave a trilling giggle and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"…Says the sulking one." Jaime added onto the end of his sentence like a narrator. She turned around but knew that he was glaring at her again. Behind her, she heard a thump that was clearly him jumping down from the chair. She turned around and looked at a suddenly very close Jeremy.

"I just don't like the way he thinks you're his." He mumbled with a scowl off into space. Jaime giggled again and went onto the balls of her feet so that she could place a quick peck on his lips.

"Well, I'm not. I'm yours." She told him gently, before running her fingers through his hair and smiling largely. They turned away simultaneously and she pulled on her pajama shirt and flannel pants. She sat on the bed and continued to watch Jeremy wrestle with his shirt and the fan.

Suddenly, behind the door, there was a soft mewling sound and a thump on the door.

Jaime looked over and quickly stood up, rushing over and opening it. "Hey, you!" She squealed, bending down and scooping up the large tabby tom cat as he purred and rubbed his face all over hers. Behind her she heard Jeremy growl. The cat stopped and looked at him angrily.

"Get that thing out of here." Jeremy snarled, glaring daggers at the cat, who hissed in return.

"Fine, jeeze." Jaime grumbled. "Cat hater."

* * *

**Like?**

**Suggestions and Feedback, please!!!!!**


	11. Fatal Injury

**Returned!**

**Sorry that it took so long, I had a lot of other things on my plate.**

**In any case, Enjoy!**

**Theme: Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: Dang rabbit holes, always yanking people's legs in**

* * *

Fatal Injury

--

"Your hovering is becoming slightly annoying." Jeremy mumbled as he cracked open his eyelids to see Jaime standing hovering slightly over to the side and watching him. Her eyes were still slightly red from the hysterical sobbing that she had partaken in.

"Sorry." She sniffled and sat down on the end of his bed, carefully avoiding his injury. Jeremy sighed at her dejected look and worked himself into a sitting position, wincing only slightly at the throb in his ankle. At his movement, Jaime had jumped and turned to him, a new worried look plastered on her face.

"There's no need to be so nervous. I'm fine." He assured her, holding out a hand for her to take. She did, and he pulled her closer to him, using his free hand to brush away some moisture gathering in the corner of her eye. "I've been hurt far worse than this." She let out a harsh and shaky laugh that hurt his ears.

"I don't doubt it." She mumbled shifting closer to him and laying her forehead on his shoulder; burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I've never seen that though, and it scared me." He felt his shoulder starting to become wet and he knew, by the scent of salt in the air that she was crying again. He held her close to him.

"Oh, now," he said awkwardly, not at all comfortable with someone crying over him, "Don't cry." Her answer was a determined sniff as she worked her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Jeremy swallowed, and licked his lips, before threading his fingers through her hair and holding her in turn.

He had sprained his ankle. He couldn't figure out, for the life of him, how, but he had. Jaime, the Pack and he had been out for a small stroll in the forest behind Stonehaven, carefully avoiding the places he knew that Mutts were buried. Clay and Nick had been all for Changing and frolicking, but Jeremy had declined and stayed with Jaime.

They had, of course, taken the opportunity of being alone to get a good round of outside sex in. He figured since Clay, Elena, Antonio, and Nick had done it, why shouldn't he try? So they did that and it was just as good as he thought it would be.

As Jaime had been playfully complaining about grass stains on her ass, he had gotten up to go get his pants that had, somehow, managed to get thrown a good distance away. He noticed the rabbit hole too late and, as he neared his pants, his foot slipped in, twisted and pulled him sideways. He exclaimed and explicit and cracked his head against the tree.

He couldn't remember a thing after that. He had been momentarily knocked out by the force of which he smacked into the tree. Apparently, his head left a hole where it hit.

So, anyway, after much freaking out from all parties, he ended up in his bed with orders for rest, a sprained ankle, and a terrible headache.

He was brought back to the present by Jaime shifting against him and swallowing loudly as she pulled back. She looked at him through watery and red, but by no means less beautiful, eyes as she slid a gentle hand up to cup his cheek.

"You scared me." She repeated for the thousandth and first time. He gave a small and reassuring smile and leaned in to give her a slow and calming kiss.

"It's not like I'm going to die from this," he informed her, she reached over and rapped her knuckles on his wooden nightstand, "And there's no reason to be worried." He made sure to use his Alpha tone as he said this, signaling that the discussion was ended. She closed her eyes and nodded, leaning in and pressing her soft lips to his.

He closed his eyes and savored it for the time that it lasted before she pulled back and stood up. His eyes opened and followed her track around to the other side of the bed. She slid in and snuggled up to his side and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned his chin on top of her head.

If he got this much attention when he was hurt, he might just have to step into rabbit holes more often.

* * *

**Woot, yes?**

**Review, please!**


	12. Dreams

**Hi! I'm back!**

**This one's another sad one. I know that I already kind of did something like this, but it was from Jaime's point of view. Time for Jeremy to shine!**

**Theme: Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Description: Sometimes, you just can't wake up.**

Dreams

Perhaps it was a dream.

There was, of course, more than one occasion the thought had crossed his mind. How could it not? After a lifetime of trials and tribulations, such a simple pleasure as a mate seemed…well, unbelievable. A bit too farfetched for his life's story.

She was far too beautiful to want to have paid attention to him, anyway. His luck was—is—enormous to have someone such as her there to love him. The way she moved, talked, felt. Indescribable.

Not that he _wanted_ it to be a dream. Quite the opposite. Even the vague thought that one day he would wake up and realize that she had never existed was such a terrifying and depressing thought that he usually wouldn't let himself think of it. He didn't want to be alone again.

Though, he would never be alone. The Pack and their newly acquired supernatural friends wouldn't allow him to stay alone. It was quite annoying, actually. The way they hovered when he wanted nothing more than space to think.

So, in a way, he did want to be alone, but not in the life-long love partner sense. He needed her, and she needed him, yet he had failed her. He was ashamed, wallowing in his own pathetic self-pity. What's worse, he felt as if he had betrayed her.

He had assured her that it was unlikely that she would go insane; she hardly used her powers too much, and she didn't pretend they didn't exist. She had found the happy medium.

But, as the years passed, he had noticed that she seemed to steadily become a bit more frightened of any flicker of a shadow; any noise that was too loud or sudden. She would zone out for minutes and just stare at an object with nothing in her eyes, and then something would startle her back from her reverie.

He had asked her about her behavior changes, asking if there was anything that he could do to help, but she would always smile and tell him that there was nothing that he needed to worry about. That she had everything under control.

Then came the day it ended for both of them.

Jaime had a particularly pesky ghost bothering her and she was resolutely ignoring it, as she usually did. She was visiting Stonehaven for the holidays because he had insisted she attend the Meet with him. Hope had come because Karl had physically dragged her along.

They were all enjoying a nice evening by the fire, talking lazily about nothing in particular. Jeremy had noticed Jaime's stiffness; the way she was breathing deeply as she usually did to calm herself, the way her eyes were avoiding a certain spot.

"Ghost?" He had whispered in her ear, placing a protective arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She had closed her eyes and given a shaky half smile, nodding silently. Jeremy hated that; whenever there was a ghost bugging her, because he couldn't help her with that. She had to do it herself and she obviously hated it. All he could do was offer her some physical comfort. Which he did, pulling her closer to him so that she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxing.

Then she stiffened, shot up and turned to look at the place that she had been avoiding.

"Shut up," She hissed, standing up. All the conversation died and everyone looked at her curiously. Jaime's eyes flicked around the room, following the ghost. Then she whirled around and brought her arms up, stumbling back a few steps. "Shut up!" She screamed, her face torn in agony.

She pressed her hands to her ears and ran from the room. Jeremy didn't hesitate in following her. The sounds of feet behind him said that he wasn't the only one. The sound of breaking glass. Jeremy rushed into the room and saw Jaime sitting in a pile of broken glass from one of the decorative mirrors, blood running lightly from her hands. She didn't even seem to notice.

"Stop it!" She screamed again, pressing her bloody hands to her head and clenching her eyes shut. She shook her head furiously. "That wasn't my fault. I didn't want to! It was her idea! It was her fault!" She was crying. Jaime never cried.

Jeremy moved towards her but Jaime saw the movement and jumped up, stumbling and whimpering in fear. She seemed to recognize him and turned her pleading eyes onto him.

"It wasn't my fault," She whispered. Then she stiffened and turned her head to the side, her eyes losing their pleading look and being replaced with a look that he could describe. Then she turned and shrieked; "_Stay out of my head_!" so loud it made his ear drums rattle.

Jeremy realized that his heart…hurt. A stabbing pain as he realized what was happening. He flinched and looked away from her to see Hope holding a hand to her mouth as tears made tracks down her cheeks. There wasn't a single face that didn't show horror at the situation. Jeremy felt his breath quicken before he turned to Clay and Antonio.

"Knock her out so she doesn't hurt herself." He ordered, his voice a whisper. Clay looked over and nodded, his mouth set in a grim line as he walked towards Jaime where she now sat huddled in a ball and singing a wordless tune to herself as her hands slammed repeatedly against her ears.

He didn't wait to watch, he didn't want to. He left to call an ambulance.

They took his heart away that night. And _that_ was the moment he began to wish it was all a dream.

He became…sulky. No matter how immature it sounds, it's the truth. The loss hit him hard.

He still did his job, but when he wasn't needed he would wander around the house and forest aimlessly, wondering to himself when this was going to end. He didn't want to visit her because it would hurt more. He was left to his memories of happier times.

And today was the three year anniversary of when Jaime was lost to him for the rest of her life.

Jeremy stood outside on the patio letting the wind blow through his hair and his mind wander. A noise made him turn to look inside the house and he saw Paige, Lucas, and Savannah walking in with Elena in the lead, obviously looking for him.

He didn't feel like seeing anyone right now.

He turned and began to head for the woods, taking his clothes off as he went. He needed a run.

Which, of course, wasn't really what he needed at all. He needed to get over himself. He knew that. But he couldn't.

All he could do was dream.

* * *

**LUCRETSIA!**

**Review please!**


End file.
